


Get You Home On Time

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: He was almost stranded at the airport if not for his tech genius.





	Get You Home On Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 9 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'travel' and the prompt of 'Stuck in the airport over the Holidays' at adventdrabbles.

When the boarding sign changed, James closed his eyes and cursed. 

He ignored the outraged cries of the other passengers; ignored the lines forming at the ticket counters. He found the nearest bar and ordered a double whisky. It wouldn't be the best and it would be far over priced, but it was the best option if he wasn't allowed to storm through the airport to get some movement from the grounded planes.

The woman tending to the bar looked him up and down with a smirk. "The hotels will be filling up soon. I could give you a bed to crash in."

He held up his finger. "Not."

She smirked and leaned forward, giving him a look down her shirt. "A bit of fun wouldn't hurt. She wouldn't have to know."

He swallowed the double without wincing. "He would."

She shrugged. "Not if you don't tell him."

He propped his chin on her head, amused. "You honestly don't care for the sanctity of a wedding vow?"

She snorted. "I've been married twice now and every time they'd strayed."

"And I'm sure you were a perfect angel by comparison," he said.

She pursed her lips. "Twelve for the drink. Time to move on I think. I hope you enjoy sleeping on the seats."

He sighed and laid down a twenty. He left her to start looking into rooms, not that he thought there would be any. His phone chimed and he stopped to pull it out, hopeful.

_If it's any consolation, she's moved on to another target._

He shrugged and moved to the side of the thoroughfare. The windows were chilled from the storm raging outside, but gave him more than enough light to see the phone despite the evening setting on the airport lights. 

_She did give it a good try._

_I bet she did. I'm sorry to report that there are no rooms available._

_I had no doubts. It won't be pleasant, but I'll manage._

_So you won't want to know about an employee lounge I secured for you?_

He frowned at his phone. An employee lounge? 

_Surely one of these hard workers need it. This won't be my last night without sleep._

_Go, James. It's an American airline, Southwest. Most of their planes are grounded elsewhere which leaves you with a bed._

_Is this legal?_

_Dubiously. I've got M signing off on it right now._

He shook his head with a fond smile and made his way as directed.

~~~

He got out his laptop as soon as he was in the room. He hooked it into an internet port and turned on the computer. In moments, someone was playing with the settings until a video conference started.

"Hi," Q whispered. In the background, James could see a dark branch with only a few monitors on.

"What are you still doing at work?" James asked.

"I figured if you won't be home for Christmas, I should stay here and give someone who has plans the night off," Q answered. He yawned and leaned back from the screen.

James let out a sigh. "And you're in your pajamas. I miss you."

Q blushed. "That ring looks very natural on your finger. Why haven't you taken it off?"

James cleared his throat. "Ask me tomorrow. Alright?"

Q frowned and narrowed his eyes. James kept his face blank, but he was sure the game was up. With Q, he could no longer lie; he didn't want to. Q shook his head. "Tomorrow then. This storm is bad, but it should pass in the next few hours. The first plane, based on my estimate from various past reports, should be leaving in six hours. I've already set up a program to let me know when I can get you on that first place back."

James let out a breath and smiled. "Should I start singing?"

Q paused in getting his cup of tea. "Sorry?"

"I'll be home for Christmas," James began.

Q winced. "Stop, stop, stop! I've heard nothing but Christmas songs all day! I've had enough."

"Mm, then I'll see if I can manage other... Noises for you," James purred.

"Go to sleep, James," Q retorted. "I want you rested for all the plans I made for us."

James saluted and Q cut the connection.

 _Home for Christmas, indeed._ James closed the laptop and sat back, smiling.


End file.
